cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Celtic (2008-2013)
The Republic of Celtic (Irish: Poblacht na Cheilteach) also known as the Celtic Republic is the unified nations of the former Celtic nations. It was originally established on 8 March 2008 by King Dope. It has been reestablished twice. first by Jim Smith in 2012 and by current President sonyoaks in April 2014. Name The country gets it's name from the regional name Celtic Nations which refers to the areas of islands Britain and Ireland with a strong Celtic heritage. The full and official name for the republic is Republic of Celtic but it is known unofficially as the Celtic Republic. When translated, the full name in Irish Gaelic is Poblacht na Cheilteach. History Establishment The Celtic Republic has been officially established three times in its history, first in March 2008 by King Dope, second in January 2012 by Jim Smith and more recently April 2014 by current president Sonyoaks Under King Dope The Republic of Celtic was originally formed in March 2008 when the celtic nations united together to form the Republic led by King Dope. Through out 2008 the Celtic Republic was the main front of the EUFN. During this period the country was not only the home of EUFN and King Dope but also the ideaology Forwardism. In february 2009 the EUFN disbanded and King Dope Joined the GGA. During the GGA era, the Republic saw a decline in leadership and decline in relations. However things improved when King Dope left and joined Death before Dishonor in December 2009. The country remained in the alliance untill 2011. In 2011 prior to leaving death before hishonor the country was invaded in what was known as the Soviet Invasion of the Celtic Republic. On the 22nd of July the country became a member of the Celtic World Order. The alliance is heavily involved in the Republic which is considered to be the capital of the alliance. The alliance also got it's name from the republic. During the early hours of January 28, 2012, King Dope passed away leaving Jim Smith to become the next president. Under Jim Smith Jim Smith became President of Republic of Celtic on 28 January 2012. He reformed the nation however during his tenure the nation had somewhat declined towards the end. Between November 2013 to April 2014 the nation went into the period known as the Celtic revolution where Jim Smith was ousted as President and the Republic went into anarchy. Celtic Revolution Due to perceived failure of Jim Smith in his later tenure, the republic fell into revolution. In January 2014 Jim Smith was ousted and the Celtic Republic was a leaderless and lawless region. Until late March and early April Sonyoaks leader of the New Tayism Party managed to secure all the regions in the republic. By April he has been proclaimed by each region to be the new President of the Republic of Celtic. Under Sonyoaks Nation Information Republic of Celtic is a celtic nation with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity with no religion but is of Agnostic, atheist and deist tendecy. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The country is devided into five counties, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Brittany and Cornwall. The capital is San Dopia located in County of Ireland. The country is known for being the birthplace of King Dope, Jim Smith, the EUFN, Celtic World Order, Forwardism and more recently Tayism. Government Republic of Celtic is a republican nation with high values for democracy. The government has a head of state known as President which is currently Jim Smith. The role of President is the figure head, he heads the government and the country. Unlike most republican countries, he sits in a parlimentary house, mainly the houses of commons. President within Republic of Celtic is much more similar to the role of a Prime Minister. List of Presidents of RoC *King Dope 8 March 2008 - 28 January 2012 *Jim Smith 28 January 2012 – 18 January 2014 *Sonyoaks 6 April 2014 - Present Internet Republic of Celtic has a internet population of 98%. The republic has since 2011 uses two internet TLDs, the nations own .rc and the Celtic World Order's .cw. Cities New Dublin New Dublin is the 2nd largest city in the Republic and from 2008 to 2011 was the capital of the country and formally the 1st largest. The city is home to the biggest tourism centre in the country contributing a significant ammount of money to the economy. The city also was the most important city during the EUFN period and currently plays an important rule in the Celtic World Order. The city has been a capital of both alliances. It is the hometown of Jim Smith, the Current President of the Republic. San Dopia The largest city in the Republic and the birthplace of founder King Dope. It is the first city to be inhabited in the country. Since Auguest 2011 it is the capital city of the Republic. In late July 2011 the city was partly destroyed in the Raid Invasion. Soon after, King Dope came to the city, thanking the resistence for their help and declared the city to be the Capital of the country, he states that he will work hard to make it the capital of the CWO and that he will rebuild it and have San Ceium become a part of the city. Ceium Ceium or San Ceium is a large area in the western part of San Dopia. It was formally a city of both Soviet Anarchy and Republic of Celtic before becoming a large region in the latter country after a raid invasion. Ceium was captured by Celtic Forces from Soviet Anarchy when the Soviets invaded and the ensuring war had esculated in 2011 Menhescho Once part of the Republic Menhescho United, it is now a district of San Dopia formally became part of the Republic during the Karma War. In January 2012 it went from beinga city to being part of San Dopia Towns Fearchar Fearchar is the largest town in the republic. National Holidays *'Formation Day:' March 12, Celebration of the formation of the Republic. *'Saint Patricks day:' March 17 *'Celtic Day:' May 3, celebration of Celtic forces defeating Soviet invasion force in 2011 RCFA The RCFA ('R'epublic of 'C'eltic 'F'ootball 'A'ssociation) is the national football association for Republic of Celtic that was founded on the 1st of January 2009. The RCFA deals mainly with matches for the national team. National Football Team Republic of Celtic football team was form straight after the foundation of the RCFA. Disbandment and return The RCFA was disbanded on June 25th 2009 due to low support. Nearly two years later It was announced that the RCFA will be Brought back on the 5th of May 2011 to keep hope up during the world wide economic crisis. See also *King Dope *Jim Smith *EUFN *GGA *Death Before Dishonor *Celtic World Order Category:Nations of Europe